


A Worthwhile Pain

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mind Meld, Minor Injuries, Protectiveness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones doesn't want his mostly healed injury to get in the way of their private anniversary celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthwhile Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happy Trekmas for tprillahfiction on LJ.

****

Jim frowned at Bones as he leaned against the edge of their bed. "Bones..."

"Don't 'Bones' me, Jim." Bones pressed his hand to his thigh. "It wasn't even your fault for once."

With a sigh, Jim sat down across from Bones and picked up one of Spock's pawns that Jim had already captured to fiddle with. "Look, Bones, you said it yourself that you shouldn't be out of Sickbay."

"That was this morning. I'm not a miracle worker, Jim, but I think I know my own body's limits."

Jim narrowed his eyes as he sat down the pawn. "Do I need to remind you that you aren't supposed to doctor yourself? I could ask Spock for the exact number of the regulation if you need it."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Just because his memory is better than the computer's doesn't mean you get to sic him on me, kid."

Jim smirked and looked towards their door as Spock came in. "Duty shift over?"

Spock cocked an eyebrow at Jim before pulling his overshirt off. "You know the ship's schedule, Captain."

Jim inclined his head as Spock came closer to study their game-in-progress. "True." He jerked his chin at Bones. "You think Bones should be out of the Infirmary, Mr. Spock?"

Bones huffed as Spock turned towards the bed. "Jim, I told you I'm fine."

Spock cocked his head. "Doctor, I do not always understand your humor, but I do believe that 'fine' in a human is not characterized by favoring one side of one's body."

Bones rubbed his hand across the side of his face. "I'm a doctor, Spock. If I say I'm fine, I know what I'm talking about."

Jim shot up from his seat and moved over by Bones. "Sure you do, Bones." He poked Bones in the thigh that was still healing.

"Ouch. Dammit, Jim." Bones shoved Jim's hand away as Spock stepped closer to them. "Don't do that, you brat."

Jim spread his hands as his eyebrows lifted. "All healed up?"

Bones flopped back on their bed. "Shut up. I just...I didn't want to spend tonight in Sickbay."

Spock gently settled on the side of the bed near Bones. "I do not understand. For what reason do you not wish to stay in Sickbay?"

Jim dropped to sit on the bed, making it bounce slightly. "Oh. I didn't think of that."

"It doesn't matter." Bones pushed on Jim's hip. "Don't make me bounce like that, Jim."

"Sorry, Bones." Jim patted Bones' stomach as he looked across Bones to Spock. "Our first year anniversary is today, Spock. We almost missed it in the excitement of getting Bones back."

"Ah." Spock ran a fingertip along the back of Bones' hand.

Jim smiled down at Bones. "I told Spock we could just postpone it until you were healed up, Bones. We don't have to celebrate on the actual day."

Bones sighed. "I just...I wanted to is all. I'm not that bad off you know."

Spock pulled his hand back. "You had a variety of injuries that required medical attention, Doctor."

Bones lolled his head to look up at Spock. "Yeah, but most of them were small things. Just the burn on the thigh needed more time. I'm fine, really."

Jim cupped Bones' face. "You're still on pain medicine, aren't you?"

Bones grinned. "Just a little of the good stuff, kid."

Jim exchanged glances with Spock before leaning closer to Bones. "Okay, so if you don't want to stay in Sickbay tonight, but you are still high from your meds then what exactly do you want to do to celebrate?"

Bones leaned into Jim's hand. "What do I want? I want sex, Jim."

Jim chuckled as he moved his hand to pat Bones' on the shoulder. "Think your thigh will hold your weight?"

Bones wrapped his hand around Jim's forearm. "I think I want to be lazy tonight."

Spock blinked. "How will being lazy equate to the proposed activity of sexual intercourse?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "He means he doesn't want to top me this time." Jim held up a finger as Spock started to open his mouth. "Apply the slang terms I taught you and don't do argue logic with me on the whole don't have to be on top to top thing, okay?"

Spock pressed his lips together for a moment before turning partway away and pulling off his black undershirt. "I will endeavor to adjust to whatever position you decide on, Captain."

Jim grinned as he pulled on the fastenings of Bones' scrub pants. "Oh, I can think of a few. Also, Spock, don't call me 'Captain' when we're about to have sex."

Spock looked at Jim for a long moment before looking at his hands as he pulled off his boots.

Jim batted Bones' hands out of his way as he worked on undressing Bones. "I'm not saying you are doing anything wrong. I just...it sort of bugs me when you call me by my rank when I'm aroused."

Spock stood and pushed his pants and underwear down his legs. "You are frequently aroused, Jim."

Bones snorted and pulled on Jim's arm to get himself upright enough to shrug off his shirt. "He's got you there, kid."

Helping Bones with the last sleeve of his shirt, Jim shrugged. "Narrow it down to when I'm aroused and we're getting naked. Better?"

Spock moved closer and slid his hands up underneath Jim's uniform shirt. "I will endeavor to not use your rank in the immediate future, Jim."

Jim grinned as he pulled his shirts off out of Spock's way. "Good enough."

****

Spock busied himself with folding their clothes as Jim forced Leonard to move further onto their bed so his legs weren't hanging off the side.

"I'm fine, Jim."

"You'll thank me later, Bones. I promise."

Spock waited until the rustling sounds of the sheets had settled before turning to find his bondmates glaring at each other. "Perhaps we should postpone all celebratory actives until everyone is in optimal health?"

Jim flopped down next to Bones as he shook his head.

"That won't work. You'll get hurt or Jim will nearly die again. We've fucked with Jim half-healed. What's so wrong with doing it while I'm a little banged up?"

Spock rubbed soothing circles on Leonard's chest in the way he'd seen Jim do in the past. "What is acceptable activity for one being is not always the same for another."

"Yeah, Bones. It isn't a competition."

Spock could feel Leonard's anger flare. "We are not telling you no, Leonard. Simply that a certain activity is not a requirement."

Leonard hummed and put his hand over top of Spock's on his chest. "Right." He turned his head towards Jim. "You do the work, kid. I just want to fuck and go to sleep."

Jim smiled at them both. "I think we can do that, Bones." He clapped Spock on the arm. "Right, Spock?"

Spock let the corner of his mouth quirk upwards. "Yes, Jim."

"Right." Jim flopped down on the bed to reach over the side for their drawer of supplies. "Have we got any of that sensitivity stuff left?"

"In the purple bottle with the green label."

Jim flashed him a grin as he wiggled more to the edge of the bed to better see the drawer. "Awesome. We need to visit that planet again and get some more of it."

Bones smacked Jim's buttocks with his hand. "Hell, no, Jim. That place nearly killed you."

Jim rolled over as he sat up with the desired bottle in his hand. "Nah, just a little allergic reaction, Bones. Nothing major. I didn't even bleed." He held the bottle out to Spock. "I really wished it worked on you, Spock. You'd love fingerfucking even more if it did."

Spock took the bottle and started to open it as Jim straddled Leonard's hips, being careful of his position relative to Leonard's thighs. "I find the enjoyment you experience is intense enough to satisfy my desires as well."

Jim smiled and curled forward to lay on Leonard's stomach and chest. "Awesome. Enjoy away."

Spock carefully rubbed the thick substance from the bottle onto Jim's skin from above his anus, down across his perineum, onto his scrotum. As he waited for Jim's skin to sensitize, Spock spread more of the substance across the glans of Leonard's penis.

****

Leonard hummed lightly as Jim's weight settled onto him. It felt good to have Jim pinning him down without putting weight onto Leonard's vaguely aching thigh. The regen was good, but the body still remembered he'd lost a good portion of his quadricep recently.

Spock only made a little bit of noise as he started spreading the lube Jim was currently addicted to. Leonard canted his hips as Spock spread some of it across the tip of his dick.

"Not too much, you green blooded hobgoblin. I don't want to orgasm too quick."

Spock pulled back and knelt behind Jim so he could look down at them. "I could apply your frequently used method for stalling your climax, Leonard."

Jim snorted into the side of his neck as Leonard ran his hands up and down Jim's back.

"That...sounds like a plan, Spock."

Jim lifted his head to look Leonard in the eyes. "Bones, you telling me you want me to scream from your pounding thrusts?"

Leonard flicked Jim's ear. "No, you child. I want to watch you become speechless as we both fuck you through your orgasm."

Jim blinked and then smiled wide as Spock froze behind him. "Fuck, drugs make you blunter than normal, Bones."

Leonard didn't feel that loose, but instead of arguing he just ran his fingers down Jim's crack to tease Jim's entrance. "You can take us both."

Jim pushed back against his fingers. "Didn't say I couldn't. We just haven't ever done it that way before."

Spock's fingers ran lightly over Leonard's fingers against Jim's skin. "If you do not agree Jim..."

Jim wiggled against them. "No, no. I didn't say I didn't agree. Just that we've not done it like that before." He grinned over his shoulder at Spock as he tweaked Leonard's nipple. "I'll be fine, Spock. I can take it."

Leonard pressed into Jim with his finger swiftly enough to make Jim's breath hitch. "Yes, you can."

****

Jim's skin was starting to tingle anywhere the others touched him that Spock had spread the lube across. Jim loved the way his skin felt as Bones pushed in another finger. Spock's fingers roamed over Jim's skin and Bones' fingers.

Jim relaxed more of his weight onto Bones as Spock slipped a finger in alongside Bones. "Oh, good...more."

Bones smacked Jim's asscheek and Jim moaned as the tingling turned to warm pleasure tinged with fire. "When we get there, Jim."

Jim licked Bones' collarbone as they kept fucking him with their fingers. Spock added more of the lovely sensitizing lube and Jim was soon panting at every little touch of their fingers rasping against his rim.

He whimpered as they pulled out and left him feeling only the air currents against his skin.

Spock's fingers returned as he pressed more of the lube into Jim. He panted into Bones' skin as the feelings heightened even more as Spock guided Bones' cock along Jim's perineum to be able to thrust into him.

Bones' hold on Jim tightened as he slid into him.

"Gah...Please...more." Jim shifted and mouthed the point of Bones' shoulder as Spock leaned over Jim.

"You are certain, Jim?" Spock pressed lightly against Bones' cock where it became buried in Jim's body.

Jim flexed his hips and pushed back against them. Everything felt so much bigger than normal. "Yes, Spock...fuck. I'm...certain."

Spock's hand gently closed around the back of Jim's neck as he pushed in alongside Bones.

Under them, Bones held his breath as he pulled Jim in as tight as he could.

Jim let his eyes flutter closed as Spock's dick settled in as far as it could go. Bones' cock twitched and Jim could feel it all. Every little bump of vein, the slight ridges on Spock, Bones' fingertips tracing Jim's rim, and even fine hairs against his skin.

Bones was smiling widely at him as Jim opened his eyes. "You're such a trip, kid."

Jim grinned and canted his hips, which caused Spock's hand to tighten for a moment before Spock began thrusting shallowly.

Gasping, Jim wormed one hand under Bones' shoulder to make if feel like he was more grounded as Spock's speed picked up.

Jim slipped his free hand into Bones' hair. "Fuck."

Bones kissed Jim's temple as his fingers ran back and forth along Jim's rim. "Yeah."

The fingers of Spock's free hand found their way to the psi-points on Jim's face.

The meld was as shallow as Spock's thrusts. Jim smiled for Bones' to see because he knew that meant they were hitting some kink of Spock's for him to put so much control into how deep he pulled Jim into the meld.

Spock thrust deep and stilled.

Jim gently pulled his hand free from Bones' hair to reach back to grip Spock's hip. "Can you grind?"

The meld flared and Spock's hips jerked. Jim moaned as Bones' fingertips caught as they pressed him against Jim as Spock ground hard against them.

Bones kissed the back of Spock's fingers as Jim rocked his hips into Spock's movements.

Jim's breathing grew more ragged as Spock pulled back to pound him. Jim moaned into the meld and Bones' skin as he tried to keep his focus on how it felt to have them both holding him open with Bones' nimble fingers tracing around Jim's entrance.

Bones groaned as he pushed up with his hips as he came, his fingers digging into Jim's skin. Jim mouthed Bones' skin as Spock thrust more firmly as Bones shuddered under them. Every movement made Jim more keenly aware of how Spock's prick pulled and pushed against Jim's rim.

Jim snaked his hand in the scant space between Bones' stomach and his to pull roughly on his own cock as Spock grunted, his hold on Jim's neck tightening as his thrusts became more powerful with each stroke.

Jim let himself fall further into the meld as Spock lost himself in the sensations Jim was getting from Bones' unfocused finger movements without bothering to feel what Spock was doing to Jim's body himself. 

****

Leonard could feel every bit of Spock's thrusts into Jim against his shaft even as he soften slightly from his climax. Jim's face was slack from the meld and the sensitivity of his skin. Leonard pressed shaky fingertips against where he and Spock were joined to Jim.

Leonard watched the meld take Spock out of himself into Jim's overloaded feelings as Spock's thrusts became more uncontrolled.

Leonard gently turned Jim's head just enough to get at Jim's ear without dislodging Spock's hand from Jim's psi-points. "Love it, don't you, kid? Love Spock fucking you. Spread and speared on us like an offering, aren't you?"

Jim gasped and Leonard could feel him jerk himself harder.

"Love how rough he is with you, don't you, Jim?"

Spock's fingers flexed on Jim's face as he pounded into Jim.

Jim's mouth went slack as he leaked precum onto Leonard's stomach.

"Feel him, kid? How deep his is in you? How hard he's pounding into your ass?"

Jim whimpered as Leonard wrapped his hand around the tip of Jim's cock.

Spock gasped and all his weight came down onto Jim, pressing Jim into Leonard.

Jim's hips twitched as he came with a drawn out low noise from deep in his chest.

****

Spock gently spread the deactivator gel across the skin of his bondmates as they held each other in what Jim termed the afterglow. Spock had noted they were likely to lightly sleep during this time and it was better to wait several minutes until their minds were less chaotic for Spock to take his own afterglow in the form of another meld.

Jim yawned and pulled on Spock's wrist. "That'll wait. Is Bones alright?"

Spock ran light fingers across Leonard's face. "He is not in more pain than when we started, Jim."

"Good." Jim patted his hand. "Sorry to make you sorta meld with him to check."

"He is becoming more accepting of light melds, Jim." Spock pulled the covers further up.

"Hmm." Jim tucked his head under Leonard's chin. "It's a phobia like his fear of the shuttles. So...don't expect all of his fear of melds to ever go away."

Spock softened his expression so Jim would take more note of what he was about to say. "While helping you sort through the impression left by my elder self, I found information that leads me to believe Leonard will lose his fear of melds with me after more exposure."

Jim smiled sleepily. "You dog. I thought I caught a flash of the three of them, but I wasn't certain. He sort of did a big info dump on me." Jim ran his fingers along Leonard's thigh. "I'm glad we didn't hurt him more tonight."

Spock smoothed the skin between Jim's eyes with a light pass of his thumb. "No more than he was willing to experience, Jim. Sleep now."

Jim let his eyes drift closed. "Right. Sleep now...fuck again...later." Jim's breathing evened out.

Spock checked their mental bonds and carefully unblocked Leonard's pain centers so he could feel the pain in his thigh again. Spock pulled back and watched Leonard's face tighten slightly as the pain from his injury became noticeable once again. 

Pulling the covers up around Leonard's bare shoulder, Spock settled in to watch his bondmates sleep.

****


End file.
